Once The Storm Passes
by 25Dragonfly
Summary: Set place after Sasuke and Naruto's fight in episode 134, Sasuke begins to contemplate his feelings towards the Number-One-Knucklehead-Ninja, and turns back. Three-shot, NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

After the Storm.

* * *

Sasuke.

* * *

" _Then I guess that we'll just have to break that bond won't we?_ " The words that I have spoken echo throughout my brain a thousand times always on a loop. I couldn't kill him, no matter what the others thought, I couldn't kill him.

I slam my fist against the ground in agony. Why oh why did I let myself come to this? I'm becoming such a loser like Naruto.

Why did I let myself fall in love with him? Why was it that he had to kiss me that first time in class?

I know he loves Hinata, there is not a chance in hell that he'd return my feelings, so why? Why do I do this to myself?

I never meant to go with Orochimaru's plans, bit what was I supposed to do? I act so hostile towards him just to hide this pounding heart.

But, then again he did come all this way just to come and save me from myself, he clearly valued our friendship; he even went as far to say that I was like a brother to him.

God damnit! Am I really so Naiive as to go back and tell him how I feel? Hmpf, what have I come to?

I set off running towards the waterfall, knocking over bushes and branches in attempt to get there in time.

But instead, I find nothing. He has left.

"Damnit! Damnit! DAMNIT!" There is only one more place where he could have gone.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm coming."

* * *

Authors Side Note: And the ship sails onward! I wrote this while listening to the Vocaloid song "Lie" by Megurine Luka, and after Naruto's and Sasuke's fight in episode 134. Three-shot.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: I(Love)

* * *

I soon hit the all-too familiar gates to the Hidden Leaf village, and i pull out a black cloak to disguise myself from being recognized.

Sakura doesn't seem to be around. Good, the last thing I need is to run into her.

"Where is Naruto!?" I yell as I barge into the hospital doors.

"Well, first we will need to have some identif-" I cut the receptionist in the middle.

"That doesn't matter now!" I growl, "just tell me where he is and I'll leave you alone."

"He is right down the hall in room three," I know this voice. Kakashi.

"Thank you." I bow and turn towards the hall and take a couple of steps before reaching his door.

 _That idiot, look at him. He is all wrapped up in bandages._ I cautiously take a couple of steps towards his bed just to make sure he isn't tricking me into thinking that he's asleep. Only to sit right up and laugh is sexy laugh right at my face and mock me about how I fell for it.

He doesn't stir. I just stand there, looking at his peaceful, dormant face. I look around to make sure no-one is looking, and then I gently press my lips against the part of his forehead where the leaf should be.

"Sasuke, wait," soon, a hand grips my arm just as I try to leave, "don't go."

I turn my head just to see that loser looking straight at me.

 _Oh shit,_ I break out into a cold sweat.

"Don't leave me here," a dorky grin spreads across his face as if he were never hurt. I look away, trying to hide the obvious blush on my face, "man you are cute when you're embarrassed!"

"I'm not."

"Yeah, sure you aren't. I know you too well to know that." soon, a low growling noise emits from his stomach, "he, he. Well, the thing is I didn't really eat for about a week..."

I allow a chuckle to escape from my lips, but immediately ever it up with a fake cough, "Wow. You are such a loser!"

"hey, listen. Hinata is going to show up any minute now with some Ichiraku ramen, so before you go, just let me do this." Naruto grabs a hold of the collar of my shirt and pulls me in, our faces millimetres apart, "but," he hesitates for a second, "can you promise me that you'll turn yourself in and settle back with the village? i don't want to lose you like that ever again." and then, his lips lock with mine and he caresses me. I return the gesture, not daring to move a muscle, and take in the moment.

"I love you. Loser," I say as we pull away from the embrace.

"I know, I love you too." He winks at me before ruffling through his pockets and grabbing a silver object, it's my headband, "forget something?" I take the scratched piece of cloth with metal and tie it on before I flip my cloak over my head casting a shadow over my face and walk out of the room.

* * *

Authors Note: Well, I hope you liked it.


End file.
